


Primroses

by confused_owl



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Stargazing, idk how to tag pls save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_owl/pseuds/confused_owl
Summary: Going out on dates is a challenge but Tenma will go the extra miles to make sure Sakuya enjoys every second of their time together, even if he had to ask for help along the way.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Primroses

**Author's Note:**

> Primroses often symbolize young love or youth.  
> ====  
> This is being posted much later than anticipated because I slept in....
> 
> Also, huge thank you to my best friend, ghostlyalien on ao3, for taking time to look at this and giving me a little confidence boost!

One of the most frustrating things about being a celebrity was trying to plan a date. This Sunday was the first time in weeks Tenma and Sakuya could go on a date— if their previous dates could even be called that. The need for a disguise and the lingering fear of diehard fans recognizing Tenma often killed the mood. Sakuya, being the angel he is, always reassured Tenma that he enjoys their time together regardless. But it never felt enough. That’s why, for this date, Tenma needed to improve his approach.

While they had been together for a few months now, Tenma could admit to himself he was not romantic in the slightest. In fact, he was a walking disaster when it came to romance. On one of their previous dates, Tenma accidentally spilled a latte all over Sakuya. Or the time they tried cooking together and Tenma nearly burned down the entire kitchen earning a rather lengthy lecture from Sakyo. So yeah, he didn’t exactly have a clean track record with this sort of thing.

It hurt his pride to ask Kazunari for advice, but he’s glad he did. A stargazing date was perfect— just him and Sakuya sitting under the stars in a secluded area where paparazzi couldn’t reach them. Kazunari even provided him with the perfect location.

Exiting Kazunari and Muku’s room, Tenma questioned how to make this date special. He couldn’t just take Sakuya to some random spot in the mountains and call it a date. Perhaps he could bring blankets to make the experience more comfortable. Besides, Tenma always loved an excuse to cuddle up with Sakuya. What else made the perfect date? Flowers maybe? Some candles? Yeah, no, he didn’t trust himself enough with the latter. Regardless, resorting to the clichés wasn’t the worst option.

When a smaller figure bumped into him, Tenma realized he was blocking the door to Kazunari and Muku’s room.

“Sorry Muku, I was lost in thought,” Tenma said, stepping out of the way.

“It’s okay,” Muku titled his head. “What were you thinking about?”

“No-nothing important,” stuttered Tenma as he felt his face begin to burn. “Just some plans for the weekend.”

“Plans for the—” Muku’s face lit up in realization. “You mean your date, right?”

“Y-yes.” Tenma silently cursed himself for bringing up the date to his troupmate earlier. He adored Muku but there was no stopping him when it came to the topic of romance.

“What are you planning?” Muku asked enthusiastically. Tenma would see the stars in his eyes as he early waited for Tenma’s answer. It was almost admirable how quickly Muku’s demeanor changed when the topic of romance arose.

Tenma rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m taking him stargazing,” he said.

That only proved to feed Muku’s enthusiasm. “Did you get flowers? Or maybe set up a candlelit with a path of rose petals? Write a speech to confess your undying love in hopes your rival didn’t win his heart first?”

“Whoa, whoa,” Tenma cut in before Muku could continue. “First, there is no rival. Second, we’re already together. We’re just going on a simple, relaxing date.”

“Sorry! I got a bit ahead of myself again.” Muku said, wringing his hands together.

“Actually, I could still use your help…”

~~~

Soon enough, Sunday rolled around. As the evening approached, Tenma kept checking the bag he had prepared, mumbling the list of items he put together to himself. After checking for what had to be for the fifth time, he got up and started pacing the room while checking his phone’s map to make sure he had the directions down.

“Could you do that somewhere else?” Yuki grumbled, sketching something out at his desk.

Tenma sighed, plopping down onto one of the chairs in the center of their room. “Sorry, I just want this date to go well. Sakuya trusted me to do the planning this time; I can’t let him down.”

“You could probably sit together in the courtyard and he’d still love it,” Yuki retorted. “Seriously, he looks at you like you hung the moon.”

“Still, he deserves the best and I’m going to give it to him.”

“You two are so adorable it's disgusting,” Yuki rolled his eyes and gestured at Tenma.“Right now, the only thing you need to worry about is your outfit.”

“What’s wrong with my outfit?” Tenma frowned, looking down at his shirt. He was dressed comfortably, as he normally did.

“Everything,” said Yuki simply as he moved towards Tenma’s closet and started sorting through it.

“Hey, what are you doing?” he asked, not bothering to make any moves to stop his roommate.

“Here, this is better.” Yuki shoved clothes into Tenma’s arms and went back to his desk.

Reluctantly, Tenma took the outfit from Yuki. As much as he hated to admit it, the outfit was far better for an elaborate date like this. It was a solid white v-neck t-shirt paired with a black and white color block blazer and black slacks. Mumbling to himself, Tenma got dressed and looked at himself on his front camera. Was his hair still too messy?

A knock on the door jolted him out of his thoughts and he turned around sharply.  
“Your boyfriend's here,” Yuki noted.

Tenma cursed as he fumbled with his phone to check the time. It was already seven o'clock! Tripping on his feet, Tenma opened the door to find Sakuya smiling brightly at him.

“Are you ready to go?” he asked.

“Yeah, wait here a second.” Tenma walked back over to his desk where a simple bouquet of primroses tied together with a light pink cloth and twine. He gingerly picked it up then flung a small bag that sat beside his desk over his shoulder before he rejoined Sakuya.

“This is for you,” said Tenma, feeling the heat rise to his face as he held out the bouquet to Sakuya.

“Thank you, I love them,” Sakuya exclaimed, taking the bouquet softly. “You look very nice, by the way.”

Sakuya gave him a coy smile, his light blush turning into a deep red. Tenma felt his heart clench. Who gave him permission to be this adorable?

Wordlessly, Sakuya grabbed his hand, primroses clutched in the other, and they headed out of the dorm. Since they were taking a backroad, Tenma didn’t bother with a disguise. Holding hands freely as the last bit of sun sets on the horizon, Tenma felt a weight lift from his chest. They never really had gotten to act like a couple outside the dorms. Sure they weren’t in a crowded area, but Tenma was fine with this. It was just the two of them walking under the night sky.

The rest of their walk was filled with comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company. As they neared the clearing, Sakuya looked up and the stars began to reflect beautifully in his eyes. Tenma was entranced. When Sakuya turned towards him, his heart fluttered and he looked away from that radiant smile.

“Here we are,” Tenma announced while guiding Sakuya more into the clearing. The mountain air was crisp, a slight breeze caught in the tree leaves. “I brought something I need to set up first.”

“Let me help,” Sakuya let go of his hand. “You did all the planning, it’s the least I could do.”

Tenma nodded, not trusting his voice to form a coherent answer. The two of them began to lay out the first blanket, which was rather plush on its own, but Tenma had brought an extra just in case. They started to get comfortable when Tenma remembered he had one more thing in his bag. He dug around until he pulled out a glass tupperware container.

He presented the container to Sakuya. “I made these for us,” Tenma looked away, bowing his head when Sakuya took the container. “Well, it was mainly Omi-san, I just helped.”

Tenma heard movement and turned to see Sakuya sitting on his knee, opening the lid. Inside were heart-shaped chocolate fudge brownies sprinkled with a dash of powdered sugar. Baking them was a pain, not because of the brownies themselves but Omi acting like a proud mother the entire time. Tenma felt that if he could die from embarrassment, he’d be dead ten times over.

“These taste amazing!” said Sakuya.

“It’s whatever,” Tenma mumbled, looking down.

Tenma heard more movement and felt a cold hand being placed on his jaw. “You don’t need to be so shy with me.” Gently, Sakuya titled his head up, giving Tenma a stunning smile.

“I know, it’s just,” Tenma leaned into Sakuya’s hand with a sigh. “I’m not the easiest person to date between my job and well… not expressing my feelings properly. That’s why I got so much help planning for this date in the first place.”

At first, Sakuya said nothing and Tenma felt soft lips pressing against his own. He pressed back without hesitation, putting his hand over Sakuya’s. Like all their kisses, it felt like a warm breeze on a spring day. Tenma couldn't stop the small smile from creeping onto his face, pressing in a little more. When he pulled away, he kept his eyes closed for a second longer, resting his forehead against Sakuya’s.

Sakuya hummed, rubbing his thumb gently across Tenma’s cheek. “There hasn’t been a single moment where I’ve regretted being with you, especially in moments like these where I can see how hard you’re trying.”

Without another word, Tenma hugged Sakuya around the shoulders, dragging him down onto the blankets. The two of them filled the air with their laughter, the stars their only witness. As the two of them held each other under the night sky, Tenma is reminded again just how lucky he is.

He flipped onto his back, keeping one arm around Sakuya’s shoulders. He closed his eyes and breathed in the night air, feeling Sakuya’s hair tickle his chin. It was at this moment Tenma's shoulders relaxed for the first time in months.

Something soft touched his free hand, when he picked it up he realized it was the bouquet of primroses he got for Sakuya. He placed them back down and looked at the stars flickering like dozens of fireflies soaring freely.


End file.
